Fire Mountain
Fire Mountain, known as in the original Japanese version, is a giant mountain ruled by the Ox-King that is located to the west of the Diablo Desert. It is later renamed Pleasant Mountain in Dragon Ball Online. Overview A long time ago, the Ox-King had a wizard surround his castle with fire to keep intruders out, but the fire went out of control and even he was not able to get in. Oolong describes a common legend surrounding the mountain, saying: "Once upon a time it was 'Pleasant Mountain', and it lived up to the name, but about ten years ago, a fire spirit fell from the heavens and transformed it into a mountain of eternal flame... So they say."Dragon Ball chapter 11, "...And into the Fire!" When Goku tries to go into the castle to find a Dragon Ball, he fails and the Ox-King gets angry at him and fights him. He eventually has Master Roshi come over by sending Goku and Chi-Chi. Master Roshi puts the fire out with the Kamehameha, but ends up destroying his castle and even the mountain. Afterwards, it is a small village ruled by the Ox-King. In the anime, the Pilaf Gang comes to the village to find a Dragon Ball, but the village is then attacked by the Red Ribbon Army. After his fight with Piccolo Jr., Goku and Chi-Chi get married and have their wedding at his castle, the fire starts back up and Goku and Chi-Chi go on a quest to find the Bansho Fan to put it out. In conclusion, Goku fights the Furnace of Eight Divisions' guardian Annin to put the fire out and brings peace to the Ox-King's village again. In Dragon Ball Super, some point after the defeat of Kid Buu a fire on Fire Mountain buried all of Ox King's treasure, rendering him poor and unable to provide money to Goku and Chi-Chi, forcing the Son family to become radish farmers. Video Game Appearances Fire Mountain appears in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo. Chi-Chi is one of the enemies encountered here and the Ox-King is the boss. It also appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Fire Mountain is the main setting of Chapter 4 in Dragon Ball: Origins. In the bonus level 4-6, Goku meets Krillin near Fire Mountain after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, as Master Roshi asked Krillin to deliver something to the Ox-King, and the two have a sparring match there. It also briefly appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Fire Mountain (using its original name of Mt. Frypan in-game, as the game was never officially localized into English) appears as a location in Dragon Ball Online as part of the second Time Leap Quest, where the player must find Chi-Chi at Ox-King's request. Trivia *'Fire Cave' is a cave located by Fire Mountain that can allow passage to the Ox-King's castle. It is a stage in Dragon Ball: Origins. *Jade's Village in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins is a live action adaption of the village on Fire Mountain. *Much like the Ox-King's origins themselves, this location is based on the nearby area of the original Niumowang/Gyūmaō's domain, called the Huoyanshan/Kaenzan (火焔山, lit. Fire Blaze Mountain). Eventually, it was a location that Wukong and his companions had to overcome in Journey to the West. Gallery References Site Navigation de:Bratpfannenberg es:Monte Flypan Category:Places on Earth Category:Cities